


Hey can we snuggle on the plane? Just as homies ofc.

by hairloopies



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Fluff, ILY, M/M, Modern AU, Snuggling, im making a short fic, plane fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hairloopies/pseuds/hairloopies
Summary: Hey hey! I’m working on a HUGE Zukka fic in celebration of us hitting 900+ fics on ao3, and most importantly just because of my big brain of ideas. Anyways, just thought to not leave y’all empty handed while I work on the multi-chapter fic.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 106





	Hey can we snuggle on the plane? Just as homies ofc.

Sokka was ready for the flight, a little tired but still. Zuko looked as tired as always.   
  


‘Pfft, emo ass.’ Sokka thought. He returned to his phone and made sure his Spotify was logged in, he also made sure to text his dad and grandma that he was going to board in a few minutes. He scrolled through Instagram. There wasn’t much in his feed, just Aang posing next to animals at the Zoo he worked at, Suki and Toph looking as buff as always, and Katara laughing at Aang being stupid drunk.

”Boarding for flight xxx has begun!” A woman’s voice came over the speaker, Sokka looked at Zuko who was half asleep,

”Buddy, get up,” Sokka shook Zuko a little before he heard him angrily mumbling something.

”Oh come on I was about to get some sleep.” Sokka rolled his eyes, “I don’t care, sleep on the plane if you don’t want to be left behind.”

He gathered his stuff and walked over to the gate. He gave the kind eyed worker his passport and ticket. The worker had dimples and wrinkly eyes, but they looked young for their age, guessing 57, though Sokka wasn’t that keen on guessing people’s ages. Zuko repeater what Sokka did and then headed down towards the plane door.

It was winter, so it was cold near the gap between the walkway and the plane door, but thankfully the plane wasn’t _as_ bad. They stowed their carry-on luggage away and sat down. Sokka had the window seat, “Bingo!” Zuko just rolled his eyes again, what a staple of his. He grabbed his book and buckled up, and glared at Sokka afterwards.

The flight safety announcement went off and soon they were taking off, Zuko used to be so scared of flying. He remembers his sister teasing him all the time about that. But eventually they were stable and above he clouds. Ice was growing around the window and it was going to be sunset in an hour.

“Whatcha’ reading?” Sokka peered over at his book.

”It’s called ‘Shut The Fuck Up So I Can Read’ and it’s truly a masterpiece.”

”Someones gotten better at sarcasm. That’s my thing though.”

Zuko continued reading, but didn’t notice Sokka reading along. Once he caught on Zuko tried hiding the cheesy romance novel from Sokka but if he tipped it too far Sokka would be able to see the title, shit. Sokka put his head on Zuko’s shoulder and read along. Zuko’s heart was HAMMERING. “Dude, you’re reading this?” Zuko was embarrassed and it showed on his face like he was an open book, “Y-Yeah?” Damn, he stuttered. “I didn’t know there were 2 complete nerds in this row,” Sokka tried holding back his laughter but to no avail.

Sokka lifted his head off Zuko’s shoulder like it was nothing. Right. They were just friends. Just friends reading a book. Zuko got tired and finally fell asleep.

———

About twenty minutes later Sokka realized the weight in his own shoulder, he looked over to see a peaceful and sleeping Zuko.

’ _Damn he’s cute.’_

Wait a damn minute. We’re just friends. Yeah. Friends.

Sokka shook his head. He looked as Zuko and matched his breathing. His little ups and downs were too cute. (Can’t blame the man.) Sokka changed the music in his AirPods to something more calm, Ayesha Erotica wasn’t the best nighty-night music after all. Zuko grumbled, “Gimme’ one.” Sokka was a crimson red, an **oblivious** crimson red.

”A- what now?”

”Pod.”

Oh, right.

Sokka made sure there wasn’t earwax and popped the AirPod into Zuko’s ear. Sokka thought Zuko was just tired, but he didn’t think that Zuko would wrap his arm around Sokka. Damn it.

’This man’s got to be kidding me.’ He thought.

’Tui and La this isn’t helping my bisexual crisis.’

Eventually Sokka fell asleep, his head on top of Zuko’s, their warm airplane snuggling had to end eventually though. Soon enough they woke up to the landing announcement and they buckled up.

”Was it warm?” Sokka asked. “W-WHAT?” Zuko got quite a few stares, “What do you mean-“

”Dude, you fell asleep on my shoulder and used me as a blanket.” Sokka giggled.

”W-well you-“ Zuko was a very, VERY obvious red, “You used me as a pillow! It’s only fair.”

”We’ll that’s because-“ Sokka stopped and huffed, “Okay fine, good one.”

The plane finally landed and they stepped off with their luggage, heading to a bench to make sure they had everything and to text family. “Hold on, I’m going to the bathroom.” Sokka walked off somewhere, but left his phone.

His phone was buzzing and Zuko read some notifications,

  
**Katara**

Make it back safe? Gram-gram’s worried! Aang says to get him a churro on the way home but I’ll let the kid dream.

**Padre - Hakoda**

Make sure to text me when you can!

another few messages and Zuko just scrolled through the notifications, ‘people have caring family and friends, huh?’.

Though one thread stood out.

**Suki <3**

Let me know if you survive!

**Suki <3**

Nvm I know you’ll die from the gay disease (TM)

**Suki <3**

Well, hope you got a cuteness shield with you!

What.   
  


**WHAT?**

Zuko had a lot of questions for Sokka.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I hate this fic of mine but lmk if you like it lol.  
> (NOT CONTINUING THIS ONE SORRY.)
> 
> Stuff abt my multi-chapter fic coming up.
> 
> Chapter one is in the works. I have to study some stuff so I can have the story make the most sense. I also want to work on story building and grammar. I already have the main idea down but it’s just a one woman operation so it’ll take some time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
